Santa, no tan santa
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Santa de juerga, un caos de proporciones inmensas. ¿Para qué escapar de lo inevitable?/ One-shot cada cinco días hasta el 24
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas tardes gente del mundo de fanfic, me reporto nuevamente con otro proyecto navideño, pero un poco más alocado. Espero sea de su agrado, si les gusta pues, obviamente agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar (¡Pulgares arriba!). Felices fiestas y un prospero comienzo con el pie derecho y si es el izquierdo, pues da otro paso, no siempre estará bien a la primera.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: KNB no me pertenece, ni los OC que aparecen allí, excepto claro está lo que escriba. Lee bajo su propio riesgo (JA JA JA) y tenga la precaución de disfrutar la lectura.**

 **Nombre de la prota: Nao Kisaragi**

 **-.-**

 **Es interesante plantearse un sinfín de propósitos nuevos, de todo tipo para Navidad pasar tiempo en familia, ser más caritativo, conseguir ese celular que tus amigos te restriegan por ser pobre, ya dije, un sinfín de propósitos. Pues, que pasa si Santa se va de juerga (Tiene derecho) y, en vez de lo que con tantas suplicas le pediste esperando con todas ansias que se cumpla, te da todo lo contrario, un completo caos de magnitudes épicas. Sí, es una suerte que Santa…olvídenlo, eso esa navidad si fue posible.**

 **Por ejemplo, cuantas veces se desea ser más amable y mejor persona, brindar una sonrisa a quien lo merece, ser memos fría y perdonar los pequeños detalles que se suelen molestar. Qué tal si en vez de eso se te ofrece gritarle a la persona especial, pelear con ella y no saber cómo arreglarlo.**

 **-.-**

Nieve por aquí, nieve por allá. Frío incontrolable y personas corriendo, regalos de todos tamaños y más personas...las calles estaban incontrolables, pero era necesario el transito porque de lo contrario estarías compartiendo la noche con la tierra húmeda y las capas de nieve. Japón era de esos sitios concurridos y bulliciosos en épocas navideñas, por lo menos era así para la rubia que recorría apresurada sosteniendo entre sus manos un paquete que prácticamente le impedía recorrer con facilidad la transitada avenida. Las botas le ajustaban lo suficiente como para que le dolieran los pies de tanto caminar y tenía el cansancio de recorrer un centro comercial dos veces de seguido.

Buscaste con insistencia el regalo que ibas a obsequiarle a tu novio, cumplirían cuatro años juntos y debía ser especial, porque él iría a comer en tu casa. No es que no se lo hubieras pedido antes y mucho menos que el rubio declinara la oferta, antes bien estaba el hecho del trabajo que tenía como modelo. Le quitaba todos los meses navideños a su horario juntos. Este año era diferente, porque él había adelantado todos los trabajos y, como dijo "Una navidad juntos es indispensable", sin duda apoyabas la causa.

Querías ver los fuegos artificiales juntos, ser más cariñosa, compensarlo por todo el esfuerzo que estaba asiendo. Sentías que a veces no era justa. Kise ta consentía de todas las maneras posibles, te invitaba a comer, compraba cosas que aunque resultaran innecesarias (Solo tú pensaba así), terminabas enamorándote de cada una y aun más de él. Eras muy afortunada en tenerlo y debías demostrárselo. Por eso estabas allí, esperando no ser devorada por la mar de rostros que caminaban en diferentes direcciones. Tal vez por ese mismo motivo sostenías con fuerza el paquete entre tus manos, no eras buena obsequiando, pero debías intentar y empezarías con eso.

Solo tal vez la preocupaciones nublaron tu razonamiento y, con él se fue el hecho que debías mirar al frente para evitar caer, para evitar chocar con quien chocaste. El estruendo fue tal que se te olvidó por un momento del paquete, llevando a tus pensamientos el punzante dolor de la caída.

-¡TÚ!-Estabas dispuesta a rugir como león y gritar molesta sin importar el bullicio, pero recordaste aterrorizada que al caer el paquete ya no estaba en sus manos.

Miraste entonces al rubio de ojos amielados que se encontraba frente a ti, a juzgar por su rostro pincelado en preocupación, parecía extremadamente arrepentido. En las manos llevaba tu paquete, parecía estar a salvo.

Suspirastes aliviada. Kise salvo su propio regalo.

-¡¿Kisaragicchi?!-Exclamó horrorizado-Lo siento, lamento…en verdad…perdóname…

-Está bien Kise-Murmuráste con una ligera sonrisa, incorporándotee rápidamente y tomando de entre las manos del modelo, el paquete que en un par de horas le correspondería-No te disculpes, iba distraída.

 **I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days if that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask  
Give you all I am**

Los labios del jugador murmuraron un "Lo siento" antes de besarte. Se hizo placentero por el simple hecho de que el frío era inclemente y él, te ofrecía calidez. Quizás, eso terminó por alargar la sutil caricia. Siempre habías pensado que Ryouta era la falsedad hecha persona, pero aprendiste a rectificar, como ahora, que él era sincero en los pequeños detalles que te ofrecía.

Caminaron un par de minutos, hablando de todas las cosas que sucedieron mientras no se veían. Parecías disfrutar de la historias narradas por él. Lo escuchabas atenta, sonrías si era bueno, torcías los labios si era malo, te sonrojaba si trataba sobre lo mucho que pensaba a diario en ti y finalmente meditabas todo lo que el rubio, con tantas muecas, lograba explicarte. Entonces te correspondió hablar…con sinceridad brotaron una que otra anécdota escolar que, sin duda, Kise intentaba recodar como si fueran preciosos fragmentos que no podría recuperar.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final. Y era muy fácil el de este. Un grupo de fanáticas, de esas que miras con cara de "¿Qué les pasa a estas?" reconocieron si mayor dificultad a Ryouta Kise, el modelo que además era el copiador de Kaijo.

-¡¿Kise-chan podrías tomarte una foto conmigo?!-Chilló emocionada una chica de cabello largo y oscuro.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa antes de asentir.

 **But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Because I'm only human**

 ***Minutos después***

-Se que estás molesta-Susurró el rubio mirando la fina línea recta que tenías por labios.

-¿No pudiste quitártela de encima?-Preguntaste al borde de la ironía-Sabes, estoy harta de aceptar esto, no puedo. Dijiste que cambiaría, pero solo empeora.

-¡Yo no quise besarla!-Advirtió el rubio ligeramente molesto.

-¡No pudiste quitar tu cara!-Subiste el tono de voz más claramente enojada.

-¡LO INTENTÉ!-Vociferó exaltado, no estaba siendo justa.

-¡SE NOTA RYOUTA!-Te giraste ofendida-es mejor dejarlo así…

 **I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need  
Be your everything**

Intentó detenerte, pero previamente advertiste que siguiera.

Se llevó una mano a su rubia cabellera, con exasperación intentaba buscar una solución. La pelinegra solo había pedido su autógrafo y…oh, era eso. La chica había girado su cara "por accidente" y había besado los labios de Kise, en frente de ti.

Era absurdo plantearse que pasara por alto eso.

Por otro lados las lágrimas brotaban, los pasos seguían siendo apresurados, Japón seguía con el bullicio típico de épocas navideñas, seguías caminando con el paquete en tus manos. Pero no era igual en ningún sentido, existía ese nudo que no te permitía seguir sonriendo, esa sonrojadas mejillas de tanto llorar y las irritadas iris que pedían descanso. Era esa la gran diferencia, estaba al borde del llanto.

Te sentía abochornada, dolida, impotente, absurda. Todo y nada a la vez. Querías seguir gritándole, pero querías pedir perdón de igual forma. Era un mar de confusión, sentimientos acoplados y muchas cosas que pensar.

Necesitabas respirar.

 **But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Because I'm only human**

No supiste en qué momento te arrojaste con fuerza a la almohada, mucho menos cuando te quedaste dormida, aún con la ropa puesta y las lágrimas adheridas al rostro.

Desde cuando tu casa era tan ruidosa…

Primero reaccionaste de manera lenta, como si estuviera en una burbuja. Llevaste las manos a la cara para limpiar tu rostro adormilado, asimilaste el porqué estabas aún con ropa de calle…recordaste la pelea.

Otro golpe en seco interrumpió su silencio. Provenía de afuera.

Te giraste molesta, estaba dispuesta a cerrar la cortina, seguir durmiendo y fingir que no escuchabas las piedras que lanzaba Kise afuera.

Un golpe se escuchó nuevamente, pero esta vez sonaba como si alguien hubiera caído desde una gran altura. Entonces se giraste asustada, abriste sin ocupar pensamientos en tu mente, solo el miedo prevaleciendo.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó el rubio desde el suelo. Al parecer había intentado subir por la liana que se ataba hasta el balcón, pero resbaló en medio camino y como resultado obtuvo una muy "suave" caída contra el duro suelo.

-¡Estas demente!-Le gritaste al bajar, lo miraste preocupada-Genio…

-Lo siento-Se disculpó avergonzado, era bueno como basquetbolista, un asco como escalador.

Te mantuvistes serena, tenías en su mente todo lo vivido, pero no podías evitar seguir sintiendo esas ganas de abrazarlo, porque quería engañarte, pero lo amabas lo suficiente para desear sentirlo cerca.

 **Because I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Because I'm only human**

-…cuanto lo lamento-Embozó esa sonrisa falsa que tanto te desagradaba-Soy quien más te daña, solo te lastimo…

Tus esmeraldas pupilas se mantuvieron presa del asombro, no podías creer lo que estaba viendo, pero frente al no estaba un espejismo. El rubio se mantenía en el suelo, apretando con fuerza su perfecta dentadura, causando el rechinido de está. Lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por su mejilla. Se había prometido a sí mismo hacerte la chica más feliz y, por mucho que pareciera absurdo, pensaba que te estaba quebrando como una muñeca de cristal.

-Perdóname Nao…

Otro sonido interrumpió el silencio.

Te habías arrojado a los brazos del sorprendido rubio, aferraste tus manos con fuerza a él. Te escuchó sollozar, presa de los sentimientos que antes confundían.

-Sé que no tenías la culpa, sé que no lo querías-Susurraste entre silencios, parecías pensar muy bien lo que decias-Pero, detesto tanto que pase esto-Bufastes causando una sonrisa en Kise-detesto a tus fans.

-Lo sé-Murmuró acurrucándose a ti, envolviéndote en ese calor agradable que solo él tenía-…entonces…

-Te perdono tonto, seamos realistas, no duraría mucho enojada-Sonreíste moviendo tus doraos cabellos antes de besarlo-Que no se repita Ryouta.

-Prometido-Te sonrió de vuelta. Con ese aire infantil y rutinario, pero con la felicidad plasmada en su rostro

 **Sabía que algo así volvería a suceder, pero estaba segura que su novio sería capaz de impedirlo. Porque no le mentirían esos ojos decididos, esa sonrisa y completamente, al fin y al cabo, Kise entero podría ser alguien comprometido enteramente. Porque ella sabía lo suficiente de él y, ciertamente, era lo que más amaba. Lo conocía mucho más que cualquiera.**

 **Podía decir con certeza que mejorarían los pequeños errores.**

 **Y aunque pidió ser más amable recibiendo a cambio pelear con Ryouta. Estaba feliz, por la simple razón de que con cada pequeña discusión comprobaba que la relación estaba sólida, que él la amaba y ella lo amaba cada día más. Así de simple.**

 **Tal vez Santa no era tan tonto como pensaba.**

 **-** Kise mis padres…saben que estás aquí-Murmuraste sonrojada, forcejeando con el jugador, para incorporarte del suelo.

-Lo sé-Reafirmó el agarre. Quería permanecer así un poco más, sin peleas, sin lágrimas. Justo lo que en verdad le había prometido desde el principio-Quiero quedarme contigo unos minutos…así

-Bueno…-Te acurrucaste a él algo abochornada, pedía escuchar tus apresurados latidos. Los de Kise, en cambio, tranquilos y regulados, hacían un gran contraste-Solo un poco más.

 **Si, Santa era un genio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y si en vez de desear ser más amable, prefieres no ser tan vulnerable, ser un poco más pasiva, no demostrar con facilidad que estás nerviosa…¡Ja, Como si a Santa le diera la gana que te volvieras un cubo de hielo!, mejor un día en el cual te sientas tan expuesta, en un área que no domines.**

No eras del tipo de chica que se quejara por todo. Es más de ser posible, intentabas que el optimismo se viera a flote. Eso sí, había cosas que ni la mejor sonrisa arreglaba, de eso estabas más que clara. Algunas veces simplemente buscabas la vía más accesible.

Pero era Diciembre, el frío te calaba fuerte en los huesos, estabas acostumbrada a viajar a países cálidos, cosa que Japón no brindaba en esas épocas. Debía refugiarse en casa. ¡Claro, estarías en casa de no ser por el proyecto de la profesora de Historia!, en algunas ocasiones pensabas que ella empezaba a disfrutar hacer eso.

¿Japón no tiene calefacción?

Si, en cada aula debe existir el aparato ¡Debe! ¡Porque justamente tenía que dañarse el de la profesora ese día! ¡PORQUE!

Suspirantes desde tu asiento, la paciencia se distribuía en abundancia a tu muy cansado cerebro, que pedía a gritos las vacaciones. Mirabas con impaciencia la larga fila de estudiantes que esperaban ser atendidos.

-No se como soportas esto…-Te susurró con aburrimiento el pelinegro a tu lado.

¡Cierto, tu amigo Takao está aquí!

-Aún me lo pregunto-Sonreistes, él siempre saca lo mejor de ti. Desde que te encontrabas en Shutoku, era Takao quien hacía tus días más llevaderos.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?-Una mirada de él bastó para indicar que no podrías negarte a su tan prometedora oferta de saborear un momento de felicidad.

-Ya que…-Te levantastes, captando la mirada de los presentes.

¿Se te había olvidado tu popularidad?, para nada. Desde que te volvistes el amuleto de Shintaro, te ganastes miradas molestas, comentarios absurdos, aprobación de los profesores. Lo típico. No había prueba o entrenamiento en el cual tu no estuvieras. Cierto, no era por tu voluntad, terminas siendo sacada del aula, sin posibilidad de escapar. Porque a él le apetece verte sentada...y hacer nada.

Al principio se te fue difícil, no comprendias que pasaba por su cabeza. Era un incomprendido y nada tenía sentido mientras lo vieras desde tu ángulo. O por lo menos fue así antes del beso, donde obviamente ambos, porque no lo niegues, decidieron dejar su tsunderidad y empezar un…¿Noviazgo?

Eso también fue difícil de comprender, porque no era una relación normal. Habían pequeñas peleas infantiles, besos, discusiones, besos, miradas de molestia y b...ok, de allí en adelante si fue un noviazgo.

Te habías enamorado del único incomprendido que conocías, de quien más te confundias y a quien le debias tus mayores sonrisas y felicidad, sobre todo eso. Porque en los años que estaban juntos el sol era más radiante y todo brillaba de manera amena. Sí, sonaba cursi, pero así era lo que profesas a él.

Regresando a lo antes dicho, seguistes al pelinegro por algo de tiempo. Recorrieron el colegio unas dos veces, para la segunda sentías aún más frío que en el salón de Historia. Si tan solo, calor…

Y entonces el calor te llegó de golpe, literalmente. Sentintes el choque con el cuerpo de alguien, curiosamente, empezabas a preguntarte su paradero

Por lo general no solías hablar mucho acerca de su relación, no es que fueras fría como hielo, pero simplemente no era algo que te gustara hablar con alguien, que no fuera obviamente tu grupo de amigas. Ellas terminaban por sacarte todo a las malas. Siempre que alguien deseara saber donde estaba Shintaro, tu respuesta por lo general era "Por ahí", así dejaban de agobiarte y te deshaces de las molestas, porque no sabes de donde rayos salían, chicas que continuamente lo buscaban.

No, no eras celosa, pero tampoco una tonta.

-¿Porqué te fuistes de salón de Historia?-Te miró casi como si le molestara el que intentarán quitarte el aburrimiento. Era eso o arrojar a Takao por la ventana.

-...-Girastes tu rostro molesta-Me aburrí.

 **Putting my defenses up  
Because I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack**

-¡Frió!-Rió con gracia el pelinegro, logrando sacar una sonrisa de tus labios. Era eso, por lo cual aún seguía sin probar las leyes de la gravedad.

-Cállate-Le respondió el peliverde. Sus ojos miraban con desagrado a su compañero, a veces se le olvidaba que era necesario en la cancha y las ganas de ahorcarlo aparecían.

¿A veces, te preguntabas qué te hizo enamorarte de él?

-Hace frió…-Susurrastes para tí misma, estabas pensando en sacar algo del dispensador para anular ese vacío a causa del descenso de temperatura. Si te gustaba la temperatura, más no el no tener con que evitarla.

Unos brazos te rodearon automáticamente, el peso del mentón de ese alguien recayó en tu cabeza. Estaba más caliente de lo que esperabas. No dudastes en dejarte llevar por la embriagadora sensación. Tanto así que terminastes por acomodarte a tu antojo.

O, cierto, eran esos detalles los que te tenían atada a él.

 **Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you  
I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play them like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make them bounce like a basket ball**

-¿Mejor, nanodayo?-El susurró llegó a tus oídos como viento electrificante. Estaba calentando tu oreja.

Te limitantes a asentir algo nerviosa, el sonrojo en tus mejillas era notable. Y para cuando lograstes calmarte, Takao ya estaba al borde del llanto.

-Son tal para cual-Siguió riendo divertido-Voy a entregar nuestros cuadernos. Vayan y pierdanse por allí-Agitó una mano despreocupadamente antes de subir las escaleras.

El silencio se hizo presente. Retiras las manos de Midorima y, caminastes unos pasos, antes de notar que el no te seguía. Sonreistes algo divertida.

-¿Vienes?-Seguistes caminando, ahora escuchando los pasos de él.

Fueron por algo de beber, miraron los alrededores y llegaron al gimnasio. Casi la mayoría del tiempo te la pasastes mirando su mano, hacía tanto frío y el estaba tibio. Necesitabas un poco de su calor, pero estaba el inconveniente de que eras demasiado tímida como para pedirle…

-¿Puedes...darme tu mano?-Intentastes no sonrojarte, pero te ganó el nerviosismo. Ahora él tenía esa sonrisa de diversión que logró molestarte.

 **But you make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous that  
I just can't hold your hand**

 **Ojala y no demostraras tan fácilmente lo que sentías. Sería más fácil.**

Entrelazamos los dedos y suspirantes conforme. Nuevamente se te olvidaba que la temperatura estaba bastante baja. Tus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, pero de igual forma no representaban una medida de calor.

-Takao tenía que arreglar esto-Se acomodó los lentes como lo hacía habitualmente-No puede cumplir nada…

-Yo lo haré por él-Sonreistes. Él de seguro estaba soportando la larga fila, como mínimo deberías ayudarle. Antes ayudabas a la manager a recoger los balones, porque no hacerlo ahora.

-No deberías ser tan amable con él-El tono bajó a ser más grave de lo normal. Estaba molesto.

-Abandona lo celos-Reistes con gracia. Sabías lo mucho que odia que consientas tanto a tu amigo, pero no podías dejar de ser benevolente con alguien que te estaba salvando del aburrimiento.

-...-Frunció el ceño.

 **You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Because I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

Y entonces la puerta del gimnasio se cerró, tu seguias mirándolo divertida, terminastes de recoger los balones...debe ser una broma. Girastes alarmada, no podían hacerte eso. Corristes hasta la puerta, forcejeastes y gritastes, pero nada sucedió. No podías quedarte allí, no merecías tal castigo divino. Es más, eras la más tranquila de tus amigas.

-¡Ayuda!-Alzastes tu voz en vano, nadie parecía estar interesado en dejarte salir del gimnasio-...estoy muerta, mi mamá me matará si llego tarde…

-¿Terminastes de gritar?-Te miro sereno

-¡Por lo menos estoy haciendo algo!-Le gritastes molesta. Lo menos que necesitabas era su "Esto es molesto, aquello es molesto".

-No veo que hayas avanzado, sugiero que nos sentemos a esperar-Se giró para buscar algo en casillero de limpieza.

Lo seguistes con esa aura de depresión. Ya te veías sin teléfono, ni internet por quedarte encerrada en la escuela, con tu novio. Escuchaban las risas de tu grupo y, empezaba a pensar en cómo evitar que Takao se revolcara en el suelo.

 **Never break a sweat for the other guys  
But when you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain is more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts**

-...-

-Tu aura agotara a mi amuleto-Respondió con neutralidad.

-No tengo la culpa Midorima-Bufastes-No hubiera pasado si no me

dijeras que vinieramos aquí.

-¿Insinuas que tengo la culpa?

-Tomalo como quieras.

-...esa actitud.

-¿Qué, quieres que aleje mi negatividad de tu amuleto?-Fue ese impulso involuntario que se envió en forma de palabras. Lo miraban desafiante, como si te sintieras superior. Y a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, que era bastante. Lo mirabas a los ojos, ese mismos ojos que brillaban en un sentimiento que no lograstes descifrar.

 **But you make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous that  
I just can't hold your hand**

Entonces te acorraló la pared. A cada lado de tu cabeza descansaba una de sus manos. Una alerta se encendió en tu cabeza, no sabías con certeza qué era lo que te haría Midorima si llegaba a enojarse contigo, pero al parecer no pasaría mucho antes de que te enteraras.

-Tu negatividad es molesta.

¿Desde cuando su voz era tan...seductora?, por unos segundos te aturdió su cambio de tono. Estabas en terreno desconocido. Y tampoco es que pudieras pensar en algo coherente, el no te lo permitió al besarte con demanda.

Tal vez el enojo te hizo corresponder con igual fiereza, sin llevar al cerebro la respuesta de que si podrían salirse de control las cosas

Vaya, quien diría que el frío se extinguirá tan pronto.

 **The feeling's got lost in my lungs  
They're burning I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames**

Sentistes sus manos, decididas en tu cintura, antes de levantarte y que por inercia, no ibas a pensar aquello, llevarás tus piernas a cada lado de su cintura.

¿Segura que eras tú?

Si, pero no estabas pensando fríamente nada.

Tu cuerpo golpeó suavemente el pupitre del gimnasio, mientras seguías besándolo sin reparo, cuando tus manos fueron hasta su camisa y uno a uno los botones fueron dando paso a su descubierta piel. Las manos de él estaban en tu camisa y...

¿QUE RAYOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?

 **You make me glow, but I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Because I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

Jamás esperastes estar así. Susurrando de manera ahogada que se detuviera, intentando aferrarte a algo que no fuera el torso expuesto de tu acompañante, sintiendo los involuntarios espasmos en tu propio cuerpo.

¿Cómo terminastes así?

Oh, primero fue la discusión, las molestias, el silencio, el frío, el beso, el calor.

Y ahora estaba acostada en el pupitre buscando escape, ahogando lo que parecían ser susurros inaudibles y, era aún peor sentirlo respirar y murmurar aún más cerca.

Buscastes con tus ojos una vía para huír y luego pensar en todo lo vivido. Pero así como llegó el calor, nuevamente se extinguió. Al parecer tus gritos si fueron escuchados por una estudiante que le avisó al conserje, señor de edad avanzada, que no tenía muy buena visión, deberías agradecer, pero la suficiente audición como para escuchar y regresar al gimnasio. Ahora la puerta estaba abierta.

-Señorita, la próxima intente avisarme a mi-Sonrió antes de girarse.

Te sentastes en el pupitre aún aturdida y, sentiste como la cabeza de Midorima bajaba hasta quedarse apoyado en tu hombro.

-...lo

-Si vas a decir lo siento-Empezastes escuchando el cambio de tu voz. Decidistes acariciar sus cabellos para evitar el nerviosismo-No tienes que disculparte, solo pasó y ya…¿Te arrepientes?-Murmurantes aún más roja que los tomates.

Lo vistes sonreír antes de besarte más suavemente, como rutinariamente lo hacía. Causando esa sensación relajante que te agradaba.

-No. Por ahora me basta esto.

Se acomodó la camisa y abandonó el gimnasio. Supones que era para darte tu espacio.

 **Pedistes no ser capaz de demostrar lo que sentías y a cambio recibes estar a solas con él y, probar del otro lado ¿Demostrar lo que sentías, eh?, parece que demostrastes más de lo que jamás habías hecho. ¿Te arrepientes?, graciosamente te repetistes esa pregunta y reistes al corroborar que tu respuesta era homóloga a la de él.**

 **-()-**

 **Gracias por leer este cap, si les gusto, no les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia agradezco opiniones. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Hasta entonces me despido.**

 **Saludos :3**

 **PD: Quiero seguir viviendo Dianita-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEDICATORIA: A mí no tan presuntuosa, pero si muy Kawai, Arya Claire.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: En general nada, excepto de que este capítulo puede o no contener Lemon (LEA bajo su propia jurisdicción, no me hago responsable) , ¡Pulgares arriba! Por toda esa gente que está compartiendo en familia el mes de Diciembre. Recuerden que una sonrisa puede alimentar la felicidad.**

 **No leemos pronto, más pronto de lo que creen. En vacaciones la vagancia manda.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:**

 **No tenías un propósito en general, porque tenías todo lo que quisiste tener y mucho más. Así que en realidad no pensaste que fuera necesario, pero a tu mente por alguna razón llegó que tal vez si debías pedir algo. Meditaste por tiempo antes de reír, solo te bastaba pedir que no te pasara nada bochornoso… (Pobre de ti).**

Te levantaste sin pesadez, porque se debía a tu felicidad. Hoy la casa estaba a tu completa disposición. Sin los continuos pasos de Hana buscando sus paletas o la voz de alguna de tus amigas. No malinterpreten, las querías demasiado, pero deseabas tiempo a solas, disfrutar del silencio, jugar un poco, comer dulces. Lo típico. Tararear una canción animadamente, te preparaste el desayuno, limpiaste la cocina. Tomaste un vaso con agua y te dirigiste al tablón que la pelinegra y tú habían creado como método de organización.

 **-Suerte con tu día libre, dejé mi cuarto cerrado. Sí, le diré a mis padres que preguntaste por ellos, compre donas (Te ahorcaré si te las comes todas)**

 **PD: Te estoy vigilando…**

¡Vaya notita!, evitaste reír y seguiste de manera relajada hasta llegar al sofá donde te arrojaste antes de encender el televisor, dejando de lado las tostadas, para contestar la reciente llamada al celular, te levantaste sin muchos ánimos. No habría tal día de soledad.

-¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotras?-Habló una de tus compañeras de colegio-Te estaremos esperando en la plaza central.

-…ya que-Bufaste sin molestias. Recordaste que muy cerca de allí existía una pastelería, podrías pasar y comprar pasteles de crema, unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate…Ok, mejor te vestías.

Llegaste unos veinte minutos después, tu casa no estaba tan lejos de la plaza. Vestias casual camisa blanca, pantalón corto negro, unas mini botas, un abrigo por épocas navideñas y tu cabello suelto. Por suerte, el local no estaba tan abarrotado como esperabas. No te gustaban los lugares concurridos, eras pequeña, ellos asfixiaban.

Las saludaste animadamente, sonriendo ante algún comentario de tu conjunto o aquello.

-Oigan, después de esto tengo que pasar a la pastelería, debo comprar uno de esos afamados dulces-Reíste algo sonrojada. Podrías ver como se elaboran e…invitar a Murasakibara a que probara tu creación.

-¿Es para compartir?-Te consultó una de tus amigas y, al verte algo sonrojada le distes, por lo que viste en su rostro, una idea-¿Es para un chico?

Los murmullos emocionados no se hicieron esperar.

-Es cierto, no sabemos qué tipo de chicos te gusta, ¿Cómo es tu tipo Jane-chan?-Consultaron nuevamente casi al unísono. Que terror.

-B-bueno-Te sonrojaste-Que sean atentos, amables, lindos…-En ese momento llegó a tu mente Murasakibara, sonriendote antes de abrazarte como lo hacían estando juntos, besándose…-A-Atléticos, altos…

¡ERROR!, ellas están Yosen, igual que tú.

-¿Cómo Murasakibara-kun?-Consultó la sentada a tu izquierda. Casi podías ver la cara de expectativa a gran escala de tus amigas ¡RAYOS!

-P-pues no tanto así como él-Seguías aún sintiendo ese curioso cosquilleo que te provocaba con solo pensarlo-M-mejor olviden lo que acabo de decir…

-Nada de olvidar, ¿Te gusta?-El coro a voz te llegó como marcha funeral. EL pez muere por la boca

¿Debías decirle que estaban saliendo? ¡JODER, no sabías que hacer!

-E-estamos s…aliendo-Susurraste apenas, sin ser muy bien escuchada por el resto de tus compañeras.

-Disculpa, pero no te entendimos nada.

-E…estamos saliendo-Comentaste, pero nuevamente no fue escuchado.

-No entendimos

-¡ESTAMOS SALIENDO!-Gritaste exasperada-…-Te sonrojaste violentamente, escuchando a lo lejos los chillidos de emoción de tus compañeras. Un récord, dos incidentes bochornosos… ¿Que no habías pedido que no te pasara eso?

Fuera de eso, tu día transcurrió de manera normal y para tu propia sorpresa llegaste temprano a casa, quedando suficiente tiempo para llamar al causante de tu vergüenza. Al principio pensaste que ambos disfrutarán de los pasteles solos, podrías hasta tentarlo, pero luego de alargar la conversación diste por hecho que no sería así, por suerte tuya, estabas equivocada.

Tomaste el móvil para mensajearle "Tengo dulces y algo de pastel ¿Vienés?". Era tan sencillo como acomodar la mesa, porque Murasakibara jamás se negaría a algo así.

Escuchaste el timbre, casi alarmada, te levantaste del sofá. Trataste de no lucir demasiado emocionada, tu corazón latía apresuradamente, tenías algo acalorado el rostro, tus mejillas arreboladas y esa sonrisilla cursi de enamorada. Respiraste y abriste con una gran sonrisa.

-Jane-chi me dejo en visto-La miró con un puchero el pelimorado. Le mostró el móvil, donde se podían observar los dos ganchos azules en el "Ok" de él.

-Lo siento, estaba ocup…-Gemiste con algo de sorpresa al sentir el beso intenso del chico, eso era algo inesperado, pero era tan bien recibido por ti. Te dejaste hacer en sus brazos. Tus piernas se sentían tan débiles que tuvo que sostenerte para que no cayeras.

-te…mereces un castigo…-La voz se le tornó más endulzante, te asfixiaba sin quitarte el oxígeno. Estabas tan adormecida que tus orbes contrastaba con la oscuridad de las de él, ambos estaban muy poco interesados en los dulces.

De igual forma terminaron separándose y aunque estabas realmente aturdida, casi podías ver la habitación dar vueltas. No habían compartidos esa clase de besos, pero ¡Por Dios que pensabas repetirlo!, eras demasiado realista. Te gustaba como causaba esa sensación realmente somnífera.

Comieron con algo de silencio. Él parecía interesado en los comerciales de comida que se presentaba en la televisión y tú, realmente estabas demasiado distraída como para causar diálogo, por lo que tomaste los platos y te dirigiste a la cocina. Estabas tan deseosa de probarlo nuevamente aunque eso causara tu muerte, o probablemente que sonrieras como tonta el resto de tu vida.

Era un dulce adictivo.

-Jane-chi-Te llamó con su habitual tono.

…silencio.

-Jane-chi-Insistió ligeramente molesto-Jane-chi, no me ignores, es molesto.

Estabas demasiada distraída fantaseando en tu burbuja personal. Abriste el grifo, disfrutando la tranquilidad que te daba el sonido del agua cayendo, lavaste sin prisa, regulando tus sentidos. Estabas tranquila, por lo menos antes de sentir su cuerpo presionado al tuyo, sus manos rozando las tuyas; sus labios cerca de tu oreja y esa respiración pausada.

-No me ignores-Podías sentir el tono de amenaza latente, igual que la presión en tu cuerpo, Sentías toda su anatomía. Si podias agregar un tono más rojo que el que tenía tu rostro en ese momento, los colores estarían incompletos.

-M-Mura-kun-Estabas hecha un mar de confusión. La sensación era inigualablemente magnética, pero era desconocida. No estabas acostumbrada. Es decir, la primera vez que sentías esas arremolinadas sensaciones, tu cuerpo involuntariamente pidiendo que pruebes más…estabas irracionalmente atraída.

 **Look at what you've done**  
 **Standing still, falling away from me**  
 **When it takes so long**  
 **Fire is out, what do you want to be?**

-Jane-chi es una mala chica~~Podrías haber jadeado de ser posible, pero el sonido era nada en tu garganta. Temblabas y respirabas agitadamente, tus manos temblorosas dejaron los platos cuidadosamente en su lugar, no querías que ocurriera un accidente y mucho menos dañar los platos.

Observastes como cerró el grifo. No estabas para lo que seguía después de ello. Tal vez por eso chillastes aún más agudo que tu voz acostumbrada. Tomó tus manos y las llevó a tu espalda, sujetándola con una de sus grandes manos. Sus dedos jugueteaban con figuras imaginarias que trazaba en tu espalda. Aún por encima de la camisa sentías claramente.

Sus labios pararon en tu oreja. Sin reparo mordió causando que de tus labios escapaban gemidos dulces. En cualquier momento caerías al suelo. No creías que tus piernas resistieran eso.

Descendió con lentitud hacia tu cuello, donde volvió a repartir mordidas que resultaban torturantes a tu débil cuerpo, tus ojos cristalizados y tu boca entreabierta, respirando por ese medio. Las fosas nasales te brindarían muy poco para tu agitado corazón.

Entonces con la mano libre desabotono tu camisa. Te estremeciste sin reparo. Tu mente nublada era aún más turbia de lo que creías y, al no pensar con coherencia, te quedaba sentir todo lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Now I'm holding on**  
 **My shell was never enough for me**  
 **Got to be so strong**  
 **There's a power in what you do**  
 **Now, every other day I'll be watching you**

Claro está, para nada estabas arrepentida.

Sorpresivamente te hizo girar. Intentastes ocultar tu sonrojado rostro, pero él retiró tus manos, previamente liberadas. Te besó de forma dulce, sin todo ese atisbo de deseo que antes estaba reflejando. Nuevamente fuiste presa de esa sensación agradable que recorría tu cuerpo.

-M-más…-Susurrastes sonrojada. No creías que eso lo pensastes, porque jamás escaparía palabras de ti, que implicarán un sentido más avanzado de la relación. No mientras estabas en razón...pero al no estarlo, decías lo que en verdad deseabas, sin reparo y sin filtros.

-Eres tan dulce~~Esa voz nuevamente grave te estaba aturdiendo. Querías volver a besarlo, pero al ser de estaturas considerablemente diferentes, se te hacía difícil alcanzarlo. Pareció notarlo. Porque te lo confirmo cuando cargada en sus brazos llegastes a la mesa que tenías en la cocina.

No había tanta diferencia ahora.

 **I'll show you what it feels like**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**  
 **We did everything right**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**  
 **I'll show you what it feels like**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**  
 **We did everything right**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**

Realmente no creías posible sufrir de tanta vergüenza en un solo día, pero fue posible. Que interesante era la vida.

No hubo reparo después de aquello. Mordistes igual que él, sacastes su camisa con algo de brusquedad, recorristes lo que muchas deseaban tocar, bajabas y subías tus dedos a través de sus anchos hombros, su torso...

Podrías estar maravillada con cada detalle y contemplarlo sin importar el tiempo, pero él parecía pensar lo mismo que tú. La ropa empezaba a estorbar en ti.

Te aferrastes enterrando tus dedos en su desordenada cabellera, escuchando tus jadeos mientras recorría tu fémina figura, sintiendo que tu propia casa daba más vueltas de lo necesario, arqueando involuntariamente. Se intensificaron sus caricias, cuando ya había recorrido lo que tu camisa antes ocultaba.

 **So you give me no reason**  
 **For me to stay close to you**  
 **Tell me what lovers do**  
 **How are we still breathing?**  
 **It's never for us to choose**  
 **I'll be the strength in you**

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no habían llegado más de un par de caricias por encima de la ropa, pero después de lo vivido ¡Uf! No creías que nada superara eso.

Deslizó el resto de tu ropa por tus piernas, recorriendo con esos ojos realmente oscuros, tu cuerpo, sin reparo alguno, causando un sonrojo notorio de tu parte. Te sentías vulnerable, débil, anémica y lo peor es que él sabía que estabas así. Sonrió con algo de gusto, parecía disfrutar lo que hacía y cómo llevarte al mareo.

Acarició una de tus piernas perezosamente subiendo y subiendo…

-e-espera mhn...d-dente Mura-kun…-Muy poco podría haberse entendido con tantos tonos que usabas. Entre más intentabas articular algo coherente, sus dedos jugueteaban tortuosamente con tu piel.

-No te entiendo Jane-chi~~Una sonrisa algo perversa se dibujó en sus labios.

 **Now I'm holding on**  
 **My shell was never enough for me**  
 **Got to be so strong**  
 **There's a power in what you do**  
 **Now, every other day I'll be watching you**

Callastes toda suplica de detenerse al sentir su intromisión. Cambiastes todo eso por aferrate a él, enterrando tus uñas ligeramente. Lloriqueando por más, contra su oído, aún más seductora que de costumbre, escuchandolo gruñir gustoso, sintiéndote aún más caliente que de costumbre.

Sentistes el peso de su cuerpo, sus manos a cada lado de tu cabeza, buscando sostenerse mientras seguía introduciendose en tí.

Ambos no pudieron evitar elevar un poco más el tono de voz, en especial tú. Al acostumbrarte a él sentistes esa oleada de éxtasis, ambrosia exquisita. Sentías los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse. Entre más se adentraba, tu jadeabas sin medir el tono, muy poco importaba mientras te estabas ahogando entre las sensaciones que provocaba.

Te arqueastes aferrada a él, sintiéndolo terminar. La cocina había quedado en completo silencio. Claro, obviando su búsqueda de oxígeno y respiraciones agitadas.

-Te...T-Te a-mo Mura-kun-Le susurrastes jadeante.

No hubieran permitido llegar a tanto si no hubiera amor de por medio.

Una sonrisa realmente hermosa brotó de los labios de él. Te besó aún sin fuerzas, pero transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por tí. Era recíproca esa hermosa cosita llamada amor.

 **I'll show you what it feels like**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**  
 **We did everything right**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**  
 **I'll show you what it feels like**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**  
 **We did everything right**  
 **Now I'm on the outside**

-Entonces, la casa está demasiado limpia…-Te comento Hana al llegar al viaje-Que sospechoso…

-Nah, como crees, mínimo e estado haciendo actos delictivos-reistes intentando que no notara tu nerviosismo.

-Vamos a fingir que no creo lo que creo-Sonrió antes de empezar a subir-por cierto, puedes recoger la camisa de Atsushi, no debes dejar la evidencia-Oistes sus pasos más rápidos y su risa burbujeante.

-Ugh…-Murmurastes sonrojada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto…más bien no sé cómo decirlo así que resumiré en que algunas las amigas (se…amigas…) que tengo, me plantean lo mismo. ¡Kuroko no es tan inocente como crees!, yo quería seguir teniéndolo en el pedestal de la pureza, pero dada la situación y hasta el punto que me diera curiosidad pues… ¡Eh aquí la historia!**

 **Zule, amiga mía, vive tu juventud antes de que yo vaya por ella.**

 **Shiro, gracias por tirarme al risco, me siento mejor ahora (Nótese el sarcasmo)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Qué te parece si no deseas ninguna de las otras opciones, simplemente quieres seguir como eres. Claro, una maquiavélica chica adorable ¡Pues a Santa no le da la gana esa tontería!, mucha suerte resistiendo tu propia broma…en tu contra.**

 **Repasemos esto, eres una buena persona…**

-Yo pensé que te gustaba verlo sin camisa-Mordiste un pan mientras le restabas importancia.

-¡Minari!-Se quejó sonrojada Jane.

 **…Eres una buena persona**

-¡NO HUYAS HANA!-Gritó Diana totalmente abochornada.

-Midorima y Diana en un cuarto a oscuras-Seguías cantando a todo pulmón mientras huías.

 **…una buena persona**

-¿Entonces debo quemar el dibujo?, tanto que me costó…-Le contestaste decepcionaba.

-E-espera dámelo-Susurró sonrojada

Cuando intentó tomar tu supuesto dibujo encontró una nota "Cuanto lo deseabas. Lástima"

-¡HANA MINARI!-Rugió Mangetsu.

 **…buena persona**

 **-** ¡Mira es Kise!-Gritaste señalando con tu mano hacia la derecha.

La rubia no se inmuto en girar pues esa broma ya te la había hecho.

-¡Adiós Kise-chan!-Agitaste la mano con una sonrisa.

Nao se giró alarmada para buscar a su novio…mientras reístes hasta más no poder.

 **…buena ¿Persona?**

-Soy un hueso difícil de roer-Sonrió Misha-Y no creo caer tan fácilmente.

-Vale-De igual forma reíste-No tengo ganas de hacerte bromas, me basta con haberle enviado la foto a Akashi

-¿Q-Qué foto?-Consultó nerviosa la castaña-N-No te atreviste…

Desde el celular se observaba "Enviado"

….

-¡WAAAA!-Corrió Sasaki hasta la escalera, las mejillas estaban realmente rojas y parecía como si la vida dependiera de esa foto.

El silencio reinó. Te acomodaste divertida borrando la falsa imagen con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-jejejej

 **Olvídenlo, no eras una persona derrochando amabilidad y mucho menos hablar de tu privilegiada mente para juguetear con diversión. Eso podría remontarse a tu infancia, cuando eras alguien frágil, aprendiste a ver la vida de una manera tan bonita que la cruda realidad te golpeó fuerte, las personas alrededor eran tan falsas que te buscaste la única cosa que pudo sacarte de esa soledad. Una máscara, que atesorara esos sentimientos puros.**

 **Pasado el tiempo maduraste. Pasaste de creerte la chica nerd y fea, para ser la Hana actual. Alguien que él autoestima se lo bajaban solo si quedara en estado vegetal, tu máscara aún seguía allí, cubriendo tus sentimientos y algo más…algo que creció con el tiempo, al hacerte fuerte, al saber que tenías ese poder de doblegar a las personas…y cuanto lo disfrutabas. Si, eras un monstro sádico al fondo. A eso le temías, que alguien se enterara de la totalidad de tu ser. Y que hablar de tu lado tímido, ese que se giraba nervioso tapando su rostro. Una cajita de sorpresas.**

Si, nerviosa justo como ahora, intentando calmar tu agitado corazón. Era la primera vez que irías a casa de tu novio y ciertamente no sabías como tomarte aquello. Relajada como si no importara o demasiado preocupada porque alguien más se encontrara allí y no le causaras una buena impresión.

Si hubieras podido ya hubieras dibujado desahogarte, pero dada la situación y donde te encontrabas, no era ciertamente la mejor opción. Es más, en este preciso momento tus ojos toparon lo de una mujer mayor, hermosa sin duda, de cabellos largos y celestinos, sonrisa realmente encantadora, con un deje de curiosidad plantado en su rostro probablemente por verte allí y, que desconocía quién eras.

-Hola ¿Buscabas a Kuroko?-Consultó con una sonrisa amigable.

-E-e…si-Te quejaste internamente por lo nerviosa que estabas. Jamás en tu vida habías pasado por esa situación. De infancia era alguien que le importaba muy poco que sentir. A decir verdad los nervios no existían en tu diccionario.

-Cariño, te busca una linda jovencita-Te sonrojaste sin poder evitarlo, no acostumbrabas a asimilar los halagos de buena forma. Culpa nuevamente de la infancia, cuando eras considerada poco agradable y muchas veces hasta un niño más.

Escuchaste pasos. La puerta dio paso a la persona que querías ver, con el cabello desaliñado como si recién estuviera despierto y a juzgar por su cara soñolienta era así. Llevaba ropa cómoda. Te alegró ver otra faceta de él, eran nuevas memorias para recordar cuando fuera necesario. Sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa mientras te miraba a través de esos orbes que tanto magnetismo te causaban.

-Hana…-Parecía divertido, probablemente a causa que te hallarás ligeramente intranquila. Lo reflejabas desviando la mirada constantemente. No te gustaba ser el centro de atención cuando estabas avergonzada o nerviosa.

-¡Tu eres Hana!-El chillido de emoción te pareció tan similar a aquellos días que chantajeabas a Jane con dulces para que te dejara jugar con su play. Podías jurar que las flores brotaban de esa señora, sus manos fueron directo tu mejillas-Al fin te conozco, Kuroko no habla mucho de ti, bueno tal vez porque se pone nervioso-Se gano una mirada de Tetsuya, quién estaba igual de sonrojado-Eres tan linda, sí que tiene buenos gustos.

Tal vez ya no estabas nerviosa, porque todo sentimiento era reprimido por el dolor que tenías en la cara, te dolían un poco los constantes jalones emocionados de la mujer. Cuando te invitó a entrar y se retiró primero para acomodar la mesa, llevaste involuntariamente tu mano a la mejilla murmurando "Auch". En verdad que ser bonita dolía y vaya que mucho.

-¿Cómo es que conociste a mi pequ…a Tetsu?-Consultó cambiando al recordar que él no le agradaba que le dijeran niño.

-"Lo acosaba porque pensaba que era lindo"-La vocecita interna que tantos problemas te había traído volvía a aparecer. De pequeña solías decirle conciencia, pero al crecer comprendiste que de "Conciencia" no tenía nada, así que le asignaste el apodo de "ironía". Te decía lo que querías, pero sin llegar a que lo aceptarás.

-Kise, me lo presentó durante una práctica-Parecías inmutable. Ya que, en parte, eran preguntas fáciles.

-¿Te pareció lindo?-Consultó haciendo que ambos volvieran a sonrojarse.

-S-seguro-susurraste. Eso si debías aceptarlo, te encantaba verlo tan determinado en algo.

-¿Ya te…-Un sonido interrumpió la conversación. El móvil de la peliceleste sonaba con bastante insistencia-Oh, vaya, debo retirarme. A sido un placer Hana-chan-Miró de reojo a su hijo-Ojala pudieras quedarte con él-Llevó sus manos a su cara mientras suspiraba-Se queda tan solo el pobre…Bueno, nos vemos.

Salió algo apresurada, dejando a ambos ligeramente nerviosos.

-"Quieres quedarte y lo sabes. Janes, no está en casa, estarías igual de sola que él"-Nuevamente te aturdían sus palabras tan reales. Odiabas saber que estarías sola sin quererlo. Y lo peor de todo es que no te llevabas bien con ese tipo de soledad.

Después de comer se sentaron en el sofá. Eras realmente formal estando fuera de casa, te sentaste aristocráticamente girando tus pupilas para observar como era el lugar. Encontrándolo aún más hogareño de lo que solía ser tu propia casa, jaula personal o algo así. No era el sitio en el cual te agradase estar.

Sonreistes sintiendote afortunada. Y aún más al sentir su abrazo, te acomodaste a tu antojo disfrutando de esa familiaridad cálida que te embargaba. Al ser diciembre, era aún más agradable la tibieza humana. Encendió la televisión y para tu mayor agrado encontraron una de las películas que, si no era la primera, era de las que más deseabas repetir. Drácula la leyenda jamás contada.

Después de unos minutos te encontrabas recostada a él, ligeramente sonrojada. Pues, él fue el que te acomodó de esa forma justificándose con el frío de diciembre. Aunque en cierta parte tu único interés en ese momento era la forma en que se desintegraba Vlad, en miles de murciélagos, a la luz de la luna.

Recordastes que tu casa estaría sola…

-Debo irme-Intentastes levantarte, pero te detuvo-Si llego tarde estaré en problemas-Respondistes algo nerviosa. No era tan fácil quitárselo de encima si te miraba con aquellos ojos.

-Jane-chan me escribió-Te respondió autómata-Si gustas, puedes quedarte aquí, Mi mamá regresará mañana.

Jane, esa….amiga buena que tenías. Que bien planeado le salió aquello.

-B-bueno...gracias por la oferta Kuroko-Desviastes la mirada sonrojada-Estoy a tu cuidado.

Él se limitó a sonreír de manera natural.

~Unas horas después~

¿C-Cómo era posible?

Oh, Cierto. Estabas así porque tu eras la única genia que se le da las llaves a Jane para que te tiende una trampa y luego no puedas sacar nada de casa. Justamente por eso llevabas un abrigo de tu novio como pijama. Era de color negro con líneas en azul y, para tu fortuna, lo suficientemente grande como para que te quedara. Lo malo, es que dejaba a vista gran parte de tus piernas.

Y por eso estabas realmente sonrojada observando en el espejo.

-"Necesitas salir"-Ironía reía divertida en tu cabeza-"Quieres ver que reacción tiene"

Te mirastes nuevamente. No eras la pequeña miedosa oculta entre libros, ahora tenías postura firme...y figura femenina. Esto estaría difícil.

Salistes con aires nerviosos y te dirigistes a la cocina para beber agua y calmar un poco tus sentimientos. Por fortuna, para agravar esa sensación asfixiante, Kuroko se encontraba arreglando la alacena.

Rápidamente te encojistes. Te removistes algo intranquila, demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo a los ojos. Una parte de ti deseaba ver su reacción, pero tu otra mitad se ocultaba sonrojada para intentar controlarte.

-Parece que no me equivoqué-Pareció meditar-Te va mejor a ti.

Levantastes la mirada acongojada encontrándote con algo realmente sorprendente. Esos celestes cristales te miraban jocosos. Y parecía neutro, pues tenía su típico rostro sin emociones, pero sus ojos brillaban. Lo había planeado.

-¿F-Fue a propósito cierto?-Estabas algo atónita, era la primera vez que te jugaba una broma.

-Tal vez-Sonrió-Parece que no basta.

Pusistes los ojos en blanco. Ahora entendías, por eso Jane no estaba. Tetsuya estaba esperando verte sin la máscara puesta. En esa "linda" faceta sádica tuya.

-N-no quieres eso-Le respondistes aterrada.

-"Estás en problemas"-Respondió la vocecilla interna.

Se acercó a tí. Por cada paso tu retrocedes tres y, claro que seguirías retrocediendo, pero chocastes con la pared del pasillo que conectaba el hogar. Las manos de él te acorralaron sin escape. Estaba cerrando toda posibilidad de huir. Su mirada parecía evaluadora analizandote a su paso, buscando ese botón de maldad que tenías.

 **You're so hypnotizing**  
 **Could you be the devil, could you be an angel**  
 **Your touch magnetizing**  
 **Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing**

-Tenemos todo el tiempo-Su voz sonaba segura-Podría comprobar porque me dijo Jane-Chan que eras un arma de doble filo.

-¡Ugh!-Tus ojos centellearon, justo como amenaza latente. El mundo extrañará a Fujimoto Jane.

-Entonces…-Habló captando tu atención-Este es tu centro-Te pinchó con uno de sus dedos el estómago, causando que te crispares como si de un gato se tratase-Este sería tu primer filo-Delineó con suavidad tus labios. Te estremesistes nuevamente al tacto. Kuroko no estaba jugando limpio-Tu otro filo-Bajó su mano hasta tu cintura-Jane me dijo que funcionaria si te pinchaba.

Le dedicastes un mirada de amenaza. Estaba a punto de pincharse sin descanso el estómago y eso, era algo con lo que no te llevabas. Al principio esquivaste mientras le repetían que se detuviera, pero debía aceptar que era muy hábil con las manos.

 **They say be afraid**  
 **You're not like the others, futuristic lovers**  
 **Different DNA, they don't understand you**

-¡B-Bien!-Levantastes la voz. Tus cejas estaban arrugadas, tus labios formaban una línea de recelo y estabas al borde del colapso. Estúpidos puntos débiles-T-Te vas a arrepentir de estar pinchandome…-Un sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas, pero tus labios dibujaron una sonrisa algo juguetona. De esas típicas que jugaban bromas.

Lo besastes sin reparo alguno. Porque de haberlo hecho meditado estaba desmayada con el rostro tan caliente y rojo que te confundieran con los adornos navideños. Si, al principio dudastes por lo que hacías, pero recordando que tu estomago sentía aún los golpeteos, olvidastes la benevolencia de tu ser. Con las mejillas arreboladas profundizastes el beso apoyando tu cuerpo a la pared y jalandolo a él en el proceso.

Lo sentistes jadear contra tus labios…

 **You're from a whole other world**  
 **A different dimension**  
 **You open my eyes**  
 **And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Entonces tu parte sádica se infló orgullosa. Abristes los ojos para corroborar que estaba acertado tu pensamiento, él estaba sonrojado al igual que tú. Lo mordistes ligeramente sintiendo su sorpresa. Iba enserio lo de pasarle factura. Sus manos fueron hasta tu cintura…

Sonreistes internamente, un poco más.

Dejastes que el intenso beso se volviera una guerra por doblegar al contrario. Siendo así que adentrastes tu lengua, sintiendo el contacto con la suya. Ambos se estremecieron, era muy poco suave el roce.

Y entonces te separastes. Con una fuerza de voluntad demasiado buena, tus piernas estaban algo débiles, tu cuerpo entero sentía la necesidad de más y tu rostro algo rojo dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

-Parece que es suficiente-Sonreistes con tus ojos aún más negros que el carbón. Tu tono había cambiado, era...como decir, un poco más endulzante que de costumbre-Eso te dará una idea-Internamente podrías ser un manojo de nervios, pero parecías muy segura por fuera-Eso te pasa...p-por pincharme.

 **Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**  
 **Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**  
 **Take me, t-t-take me**  
 **Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction**  
 **Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign**  
 **Its supernatural, extraterrestrial**

Los ojos celestes brillaron. Parecía aún más serio que de costumbre. Estaba ¿Molesto?, no podrías definirlo con claridad porque jamás lo habías visto así.

A juzgar por tu sorpresa no esperabas que toda tu broma se fuera en contra tuya. Te levanto dejando que tu espalda se apoyara en pared, obligando con sus manos a que tus piernas se cruzaran en su cintura. Subiendo más arriba el abrigo que te cubría.

Sonrió mirándote a los ojos, causando estragos en tu corazón, latía tan deprisa que jurarías el médico te hubiera matado por darle esa clase de trabajos forzados a tu órgano vital.

Volvió a besarte, suave, hechizante, endulzante. Haciéndote entender el ritmo que llevarían los primeros besos. De eso estuvistes segura pues, conforme avanzaba se tornó más embriagante la situación, nuevamente se besaban algo intenso, haciendo acolarada la situación el hecho de que estuvieras siendo cargada por él.

 **You're so supersonic**  
 **Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**  
 **Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic**

Gimoteastes al sentir una de sus manos en tus piernas, deslizándose vagamente por la piel. Estabas sonrojada, eso está seguro, pero por alguna enfermiza razón, atisbo de tu sádico ser, te encontrabas ligeramente deseosa de saber que pasaría si dejaras que tomaran su curso las cosas. Recuperaron el aliento entre caricias suaves y murmullos inaudibles. Dejó tu rojiza boca para descender explorando las miles de sensaciones que te causaba su tacto, dejando que de igual forma llevarás las manos hasta su cuerpo.

Negastes internamente, muy poco estabas pensando y menos, si a cada segundo escapaban jadeos, sin contar que te quemaba internamente. Claro, era por el simple hecho de que, con ayuda de él su camisa estaba muy lejos de la realidad ahora. Entonces tenías tus piernas alrededor, estaba caliente y sin nada que cubra su continuo roce con las áreas que debía estar cubriendo la prenda.

Dejastes vagar tus manos sintiendo su respiración acelerarse al toque. Buscaste sus labios, porque no creías resistir murmurar tan bajo si su mano seguía trazando un camino imaginario en tu espalda.

 **There is this transcendental, on another level**  
 **Boy, you're my lucky star**  
 **I wanna walk on your wave length**  
 **And be there when you vibrate**  
 **For you I risk it all, all**

El teléfono sonó a lo lejos…¡El teléfono!

El fantasma dirigió rápidamente las pupilas al reloj de la mesita. Se suponía que debía estar llegando a la práctica.

Todo se había enfriado…

Te dejo en el suelo antes de apresurarse, acomodando su camisa mientras te besaba de forma tranquila a modo de despedida. Te miró unos segundos, como si estuviera grabando lo vivido para no olvidarlo.

-Estaré de vuelta temprano-Sonrió apartando tus flequillos de la cara para besarte la frente-Todo eres tú.

Lo mirastes confusa, observando cómo abandonaba el lugar con prisa.

...solo silencio.

Dejastes que tu cuerpo se desplazará hasta sentarte en el suelo. Suspiraste profundamente. Aún estabas demasiado aturdida como para tener idea de lo que había sido testigos tus ojos, pero si lo suficiente como para comprender que a él le gustabas siendo buena o mala, porque ambas cosas eran parte de ti. Solo era una con muchas facetas.

-Soy tan afortunada-Reistes-Supongo que la próxima vez no habrá teléfono.

-"No más distractores"-Apoyó tu vocecita.

-Tu lo has dicho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, nuevamente esta vez seré un poco más rápida.**

 **Este one-shot me costó un poco, no lo negaré, pero creo que valdrá la pena.**

 **LEA BAJO SU JURISDICCIÓN. QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE NADA.**

 **PD: Querida Shiro, la presente es para informarte que extinguistes mi cordura. Por favor comunicarse con mi psicólogo, él te lo agradecerá.**

 **Sin más, gracias por leer, por apoyar y si gustan dejar comentarios lo agradecería o mensajear al Fb (Sasha Minari) igual lo estaré respondiendo con alegría.**

 **Para quienes dibujan o tienen pedidos pueden seguirme ami o Allen en LoCreativo (Instagram). Ahora sí.**

 **¡Felices Fiestas!**

 **././././.././././././././././././././../**

 **¿Qué hay con eso de propósitos?, era algo muy poco relevante, pero de igual forma tomastes tiempo antes de pensar, tenías la mayoría de cosas que quisiste, querias y querrás, entonces... No querías ser tan pervertida, así de sencillo, era algo que a veces solía traerte problemas. Si pudieras reducirlo, eso sería maravilloso...si tan solo te dieran lo que pides y no lo contrario.**

Te incorporates con algo de mareo pues, tu organismo se adapta al hecho de que la escuela había quedado atrás y podías dormir lo que te diera la gana. Osea mucho más resumido, como lo estabas haciendo hasta que te interrumpió o más bien lo que soñastes te obliga a levantarte. Uno de esos tantos sueños que se tienen cuando las hormonas hacen fiesta en tu cuerpo. Si, esos denominados sueños húmedos.

Reistes con sorna, muy pocas veces te pasaba eso. Eras alguien muy controlado, bueno solo es ese ámbito, porque solías ser temperamental si algo te causaba molestia. Además no es que tuvieras necesidad de...ok, no, ya estabas divagando. Dejarías rápidamente de pensar en tonteras, no podías permitirte darle la razón a un tonto sueño...que por muy curioso que sonara no fue con tu novio. Esta vez fue un pelirrojo que te había coqueteado, no negabas que era guapo, pero Meh, los sueños no se controlan, porque de ser así solo los ocuparía tu pitufo…

Desviastes la mirada sonrojada. Desde cuando eras tan honesta con eso...bueno, querías seguir negando que fácilmente podrías pasar la tarde con él "Recuperando el tiempo perdido". O, lo haría si él no estuviera en las habituales práctica. Se había propuesto destrozar a todo el equipo con el cual tuvieran que enfrentarse. Ciertamente lo apoyas, quería ir a gritar nuevamente y de ser posible reirte de la enana pelinegra que con una sonrisa te miro desde las gradas de Seirin.

Desayunastes un par de tostadas, jugo de naranja y picastes un par de frutas y fuistes a la ducha. Una de las cosas que más amabas de tu nuevo apartamento, tenía una puerta corrediza de vidrio y las recámaras del baño era una completa relajación, curiosamente el agua se activaba con el calor, justamente como ese momento. Cuando después te tomastes el tiempo necesario para salir con una sonrisa dispuesta a limpiar un poco.

No era tu fuerte, pero te gustaba ver las cosas más arregladas.

Entonces todo se fue por el tubo, las horas de sueño, la felicidad, la ducha, el desayuno y todo, sí todo, dejó de tener sentido al levantar la mochila de Aomine y sacar de ella su habitual revista de mujeres. Él muy hijo de...debes calmarte, pero tu rostro reflejaba el enorme recelo que le tenías a esa manía enfermiza de él. Ahorcarlo era muy poco en este momento, te sentías ofendida como mujer ¿No eras lo suficiente atractiva? ¿Necesitaba esas revistas porque tu no le eras suficiente?, oh si, sentías el maldito veneno de los celos entrando por la sangre.

No,no no no no.

Caminastes hecha una mar de furia hasta tu habitación, a grandes sancadas inrrumpistes en el silencio que reinaba allí. Te quitastes el buzo y te contemplates en el espejo. Un rostro con rasgos seductores, tenías busto de buen tamaño, cintura estrecha y piernas largas. Modestia aparte, pero eres realmente hermosa…

¡Ese maldito!

Nadie te hacía dudar sin recibir el pago por ello. Si, ya podías sentirte ganadora, sonreistes tan sádica que te pareció que estabas enloqueciendo. Te dirigistes hasta la cómoda y removistes con insistencia hasta hallar lo que buscabas. El regalo de Misha de tu cumpleaños anterior.

Si, justo cuando de broma le dijistes "Lencería" el día anterior a tu natalicio. Apareció en tu puerta, con una sonrisa y extendiendo lo que ya sabías que contenía la bolsa. Claro, desde que dice Victoria Secret que más se puede esperar.

No la habías usado porque lo sentías innecesario. Es decir, que no creías darle un uso...hasta este días.

Te mirastes nuevamente en el espejo y tapastes tu rostro algo sonrojada. Ahora comprendes lo que dijo Sasaki al entregarlo "El negro siempre le luce al rojo". Debías elogiar el gusto de la castaña, era realmente impresionante. Acentuaba la feminidad, pasando de ser normal a provocador. Te colocastes el resto de la ropa y sonreistes juguetonamente. Primer paso listo.

Estabas empezando a desear que llegara pronto. Era la última vez que te ponía a dudar. Ya verías que tanto le gustaba ser torturado.

Y como siempre sucede cuando haces un pequeño plan, la puerta no tardó en sonar. Casi dabas saltitos de la emoción y, se ensanchó aún más tu sonrisa al verlo con su habitual aire de amenaza y esos ojos que lograban crispar la piel.

-!Yo!-Saludo levantando perezosamente una de sus manos.

Con una disimulada diversión lo dejastes pasar. Tomándote tiempo para mirarlo, su espalda ancha y sus manos...su trasero.

-pffff-Tapastes tu boca para no reír a carcajada abierta. Aunque avergonzada por tus pensamientos, no dejastes de pensar que tenías mucha libertad ese día. No serías una chica buena.

-Me das terror-Te miró con interrogante plasmada en su rostro-Demasiada felicidad es extraña.

-Mooo~Te mordistes el labio inferior disfrutando de mirada de tu novio. Que lascivo podía ser si se lo proponía.

Lo mirastes con algo de diversión mientras dejaba la pesada maleta en la mesa y su deseo por ti se veía reflejado en la mirada voraz que te dirigía acercandote.

-Quieto pitufo-Sonreistes-Mi casa, mis reglas. Gustas sentarte en la silla-El tono fue demandante, tanto que lograstes ver esa mueca de molestia que empezaba a inflar tu, ya no tan golpeados, orgullo. Esperastes gustosa hasta que tomó asiento en la silla-Eso es-Aplaudistes antes de caminar y sentarte en su regazo, dejando que tus manos se ataras a su cuello-No estamos mejor así ne~~

Te miro disfrutando de hacerte sonrojar, no podías evitar ese cosquilleo en tu cuerpo. Selló sus labios con los tuyos, deslizando su lengua caliente en tu interior. Gemistes involuntariamente, que..sensación tan electrificante, casi te dejaba en blanco. No siempre los besos eran así de intenso. Es más, era la primera vez que la intensidad del beso te causaba vueltas. Tal vez deseaba verte llevar las riendas.

Te separastes lo suficiente para llevar las manos a su camiseta y desplazarla fuera con el deseo palpable en la mirada de ambos.

¿Te habías olvidados de la molestia? No, era todo lo contrario, estabas esperando justamente que sacara tu buzo, como lo estaba haciendo al ver que tu iniciativa llevaba más contacto físico. Dibujastes una sonrisa gustosa, no niegas estar algo sonrojada y nerviosa, cuando te miró de forma hambrienta descubriendo parte de la lencería. Podía desatarla tan fácilmente. Mordió uno de los hilos abriendo un poco más y dejando a la vista más de la cremosa piel.

Eso es. Tomastes el lazo mientras lo besabas. Lo mordistes con algo de brusquedad. Para tu sorpresa fue tan bien recibido que no esperastes a repetir la intensidad. Llevastes tu mano derecha hasta la de él y delizastes el lazo por ella, acercando la mano izquierda. Ni Siquiera pareció notarlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en oír tus gemidos mezclados con su maldiciones roncas. Terminastes con una sonrisa de atarlo a la silla, despegando tus labios de él.

Te miró con una claro rostro de confusión, parecía procesar el hecho de que lo amarrastes a la silla y no se había enterado. No le distes mucho tiempo de pensar antes de morder su oreja, deslizando tu lengua sin reparo alguno. Podrías tener las mejillas arreboladas, pero permanecía mayormente tu necesidad de verlo maldecir, gruñir, llevarlo al borde del éxtasis y detenerlo sin decir nada. Tu reclamabas la peor de las venganzas...el delicioso placer de golpear el ego masculino.

Primero fue de manera lenta, mordiendo suave, pero conforme sus gruñidos se volvían más salvajes, de esa misma forma las mordidas se hicieron con fuerza. Escuchando su delirante voz y esos involuntarios comentarios obscenos que salían de sus labios.

Te sentías tan bien, tan mal que podías regocijarte de lo maléfica que no reflejabas, pero tenías. Ese lado se había convertido en tu mejor arma.

Movistes las caderas, causando que la fricción lo llevara a gruñir mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Dibujastes una sonrisa sádica, su cuerpo se estremecía conforme hacías más movimientos. No podías negar que también era tentadora la idea de quitarle el resto de la ropa, pero tu molestia era primero.

Lo vistes llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sh...Shiro desátame-Su voz era un pozo de placer. Que buena eras haciendo que sus deseos primitivos salieran a flote.

Estaba llegando...y, te detuvistes. Con la sonrisa más maléfica y llena del placer más retorcido. Pudo haber llegado al climax, sentirse culminar y tú, pequeña y abominable mujer, lo habías enfriado con un balde de agua tan baja de temperatura que podrías jurar esos ojos te estaban haciendo cuantos maleficios existiesen. El ego, bendito ego enorme de Aomine Daiki y bendita la hora en que se te ocurrió el plan.

Te levantaste causando que su enojo aumentara.

-Vamos Dai-chan-La voz te acompaña, tan suave que sonaba a bofetada-No te sientas mal.

Ese tono escupía veneno.

-¿Estas de broma, cierto?-Inquirió ahogando esa insatisfacción-Estas molesta por algo, que creo no tengo una maldita idea de que sea.

Pasó su mirada por todos los lugares del cuarto, encontrando rápidamente el factor que te había llevado hasta este punto. Estalló en carcajadas, causando en tu rostro una mirada de sorpresa y odio.

-Debí suponer…-Remarcó su sonrisa mirandote divertido-No son mías.

-No me jodas con eso-Le chasqueastes causando que riera nuevamente. Hasta cara de payasa tenías ahora-Porque las tienes entonces.

-Supongo que también te fijastes que la maleta no me perteneces-Su mirada altanera se ensanchó al ver que te dirigistes algo alarmada a la bolsa, descubriendo efectivamente que no le pertenecía.

-P-pero-Intentastes articular palabra.

-Deje las maletas del equipo en la mañana, pero faltaron algunos a la práctica-Resumió-Enana tonta, ya no veo esas revistas. Te tengo a ti ahora.

Lo mirastes algo avergonzada, pero sorprendida al ver que había inclinado su rostro para evitar el sonrojo que aún era notorio. Sonreistes plena, como esa típica enamorada. Y eso era, una enana enamorada de un pitufo.

-Lo siento-Te disculpaste avergonzada-yo…

-Desátame-Te indicó demandante, interrumpiendo tu posible explicación a la cosita llamada celos. No ibas a decirle que estabas molesta por una tonta revista ¡Jamás!

 **You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used**

-Vale-Asentiste nerviosa. Te salvastes de la posible disculpa más larga que podría dar. Realmente no estabas pensando que esos ojos te devoraban, que sus manos ansiaban tocar lo que le negastes y su cuerpo palpitaba salvaje.

Soltastes el lazo que tenía atadas sus muñecas. Notando que te sentías algo desnuda teniendolo cerca, era fuego entre tanto frío. Si, diciembre era tortuoso para ti, más salir de casa quejándote por la nieve y demás. Lo mirastes levantarse y en segundo, que parecieron fragmentos lentos, te levanto al estilo nupcial, caminando con total normalidad hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Daiki?-Le consultastes confusa, no sabías que pasaba exactamente por su mente. Claro, sus ojos te estaban dando una idea clara al recorrer con descaro tu cuerpo, pero no sabías hasta qué punto.

No querías ser una pervertida, solo una chica normal...pero todo se fue por borda al sentir tu cuerpo caliente y, por qué no, deseoso de volver a repetir lo que pasó en la sala. Debes aceptarlo, Aomine sabía cómo hacerte rectificar, sin palabras, solo con miradas dejando en claro que te devolvería el favor. Y vaya que deseabas ver como.

A la porra lo de ser una chica normal.

 **So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**

Sonrió al empujar la puerta que conducía a tu recámara. Despositandote en la cama. No parecía que permanecieran mucho tiempo allí, no cuando deslizó tu pantalón fuera y salió de él con algo de prisa. Reistes, estaba tan desesperado como tú. Regresó a los pocos minutos con dos cintas negras, lo suficientemente gruesa como para nuevamente acertar tu pensamiento. Te vendó los ojos y levantando nuevamente tu cuerpo empezando a caminar.

-¿Qué estás tramando pervertido?-La pregunta te sonó a proposición, querías escuchar que sería de ti el resto del tiempo.

-¿Pervertido, eh?-Te miró con una sonrisa digna de provocar el escalofrío que recorre tu columna-Me agarrastes, me manoseastes y pretendes que piense bien de ti, Shiro-Su voz se volvió seductora-Eres aún más pervertida, pensando en estos momentos como voy a meterte en la ducha.

Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Te cortó la respiración, ahora comprendias porque estaban en el cuarto. Oh, esto se pondría interesantes. Tu propios pensamiento disfrutaban de llenarte de imágenes nublosas e ideas de cómo sería. Te sentías anémica y creías que podrías reemplazar tu estado enfermo con Aomine deslizando sus manos. Joder, estabas muy lejos de la chica normal que deseabas.

 **Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it yeah**

Sentistes el frío de pisar las baldosas de tu baño. Sumisa, asi te sentías. Todo lo contrario a tu actitud rebelde y mirada desafiante.  
No podías ver que pasaba, porque tus ojos estaban vendados y tus manos atadas.  
Balbuceaste, te retorcias, te arqueabas agua se deslizaba por tu cuerpo, y junto a ella la lengua de él. Lo sentías aún más demandante, imponente, intenso. No podía pensar, solo vivir en carne propia que tan "bueno" era Daiki. Te obligó entre el delirio a inclinar tu cabeza hasta apoyarla en el grifo, dándole la espalda.

Querías provocarlo, llevarlo al estrago como lo estaba haciendo contigo.

Sentistes sus dedos deslizarse por tu espalda y a pesar que el agua era algo fría, su cuerpo caliente te quema. Gemistes cuando te desató la lencería, bajó el resto de ella y acercó a tu oido.

-Te prefiero así-Ahogastes el sonido, produciendo un gemido ahogado.

 **You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies  
Hey, hey  
You're my favorite kind of night**

-T-Todo me da vueltas-Le confesastes delirante-Da..Daiki por favor-Suplicantes extasiada. Te sentías presa de esa caricias en zonas erógenas.

-mmmm-Un ronroneo en tus oídos, antes de morderte, te llevó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza-Lo que pidas Shiro.

Mordistes tus labios con algo de fuerza. Tu nombre te sabe a lujuria en los labios de él.

Lo oistes desabrocharse el resto de la ropa y lanzarla fuera de la ducha. Escapastes un quejido de dolor. Tu interior parecía sentir la intromisión de forma dolorosa, tu cuerpo se tensó y aunque el agua era relajante, no se compara al dolor.

-Maldición-Susurró por lo bajo, parecía disfrutar tu calor. A tal punto que el control le sabía a estupidez.

Te besó la nuca, intentando relajarte. Besando con ternura. Estaba sacando a flote su lado preocupado. Podrías pensar cualquier cosa, pero el amor que te tenía no estaba en discusión.

 **So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**

La molestia se volvió placer conforme la fricción aumenta. Tus labios murmuraban incoherencias, tus piernas estaban tan débiles que le rogastes te destara y te quitara la venda, no sentías la capacidad de resistir sus movimientos constantes. Te desató con los ojos más oscuros que el profundo océano, su cabello húmedo y su cuerpo dejando que las gotas se deslizaron por él. Ambos se habían separado, Ahora podías verlo y él igual a ti. Se relamió los labios con lujuria causando que tu sonrojo aumentara, era casi perturbador verlo de esa forma.

-Manos-Ordenó con ese tono demandante. Excitante a tus oídos.

Las colocó apoyadas al vidrio de la puerta corrediza, tan digno del Titanic que te llevó a escapar una risilla. Ya recordabas a Rose y Jack en el auto.

 **Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it**

-¿Tienes un fetiche con tenerme de espalda?-Le preguntastes sin reparo. Sin medir que lo que decías era aún más descarada que la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro al escucharte.

-No, pero es más-Te mordió la oreja-Profundo.

Nuevamente las mejillas te ardían. Maldito pitufo y su franqueza.

Sentistes sus manos en tu cintura. Mucho antes de que el vaivén tortutara tu sentidos. Tus jadeos eran altos, muy poco importaba que podían escucharse fuera del baño. Él gruñía contra tu oído, llevando sus manos a colocarse encima de las tuyas. Entrelazandolas con amor.

 **'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it**

El vidrio se logró empañar entre tanto vapor. Adentro los jadeos se mezclaban con el sonidos del agua cayendo, dos se fundían sin pudor apoyándose contra el vidrio para no caer. Tu tenías los codos apoyados, mientras las muñecas eran sujetadas por las manos de él. Intentando que el delirio no te nublara la visión, tratando de no pensar en las maldiciones que se volvían gruñidos salvajes contra tu oído donde descansaba la boca de Aomine.

El clímax llegó como ambrosía deliciosa. Cuando sentistes que las piernas te flaquearon, siendo notado por el, haciéndote girar, levantándote con brusquedad y estampándote contra el vidrio, sin nada de dulzura, pero comprendes el porque, tu te encontrabas igual. Tus piernas se entrelazaron aumentando la torturante sensación.

Buscó tus labios con desesperación. Dejando que su respiración agitada muriera con la tuya en un último beso apasionado. Todo lo vivido los había dejado aún aturdidos.

-...Bájame-Le susurrastes cansada, te sentías desmayar en cualquier momento. Y que hablar, de las rojizas marcas que empezaban a hacerse notar en tu cuerpo. ¿Y ahora como rayos tapabas todo eso?

De mala gana te bajó, no sin dedicarte las palabras que causarían un sonrojo aún mayor que los anteriore.

-Espero que te prepares, porque vendrán muchas más como esa-Una sonrisa de malicia se instaló en sus labios.

-v-vas a matarme-Lo mirastes con los ojos en blanco.


End file.
